


Drei Arthurs sind eigentlich auch drei zu viel

by hope_calaris



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Inception (2010), Merlin (TV), Shrek the Third (2007)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek braucht <i>einen</i> brauchbaren Arthur. Prompt macht das Unviersum einen Witz auf seine Kosten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Arthurs sind eigentlich auch drei zu viel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Alles erstunken und erlogen.

Irgendwo im Universum machte es leise „klingelingeling“. Das wäre an sich nicht weiter von Bedeutung gewesen, hätte das Universum nicht einen etwas absurden Humor und würde in Witzen über Ostfriesen nicht immer die Ostfriesen mit Neufundländern ersetzen (weder die Neufundländer noch die Ostfriesen waren über diese Entwicklung wirklich begeistert -- Ostfriesland klagte beim Galaktischen Rat gegen den Diebstahl der nationalen Identität. Die ganze Sache wurde schlussendlich eingestellt, weil sowohl Neufundland als auch Ostfriesland aufgrund der Polschmelze besseres zu tun hatten -- Rettungswesten und Boote organisieren, zum Beispiel). Und genau deswegen hatte das „klingelingeling“ eine Bedeutung. Das Universum mochte das „klingelingeling“, es war in Des-Dur und erinnerte das Universum an seine Kindertage und eine grüne Flauschdecke, mit der es früher gerne gekuschelt hatte. Es erinnerte das Universum außerdem an die Zeit, als es mit Streichen wie dem angeblichen Urknall, Gott und Pluto als Planet noch durchgekommen war. Gute, alte Zeiten. Und um dieser guten, alten Zeiten willen sah das Universum auch immer nicht so genau hin, wenn mal wieder das „klingelingeling“ ertönte und irgendetwas gewaltig schief lief -- aber bei den ganzen Atomen, die in der Endlosigkeit so rumlungerten konnte wohl niemand dem Universum einen Vorwurf machen, wenn es nicht immer auf alle gleichzeitig aufpassen konnte, nicht?

Daher hörten verschiedene Leute zu verschiedenen Zeiten umgeben von verschiedenen Atomen ein „klingelingeling“, dann ein auf das Trommelfell drückendes „Plopp“, bevor sie das Gefühl hatten, sich gleichzeitig in Schweizer Käse und das Schokosorbet, was nur in dem einen Laden in Dingle verkauft wurde, zu verwandeln. Das Gefühl hielt für 3,6 Sekunden an, dann wurde es plötzlich kalt und heiß zugleich, sie überkam der Wunsch zu Stricken und schließlich machte es „puff“ und sie waren alle quietschbunt und 3D.

Nun gut, nicht alle waren quietschbunt.

Ein Herr war immer noch in Grau gekleidet und schaute auch alles andere als quietschbunt. Dafür war der Mann, der neben ihm stand, schon graueneregend bunt. Zumindest sein Hemd schillerte in den absonderlichsten Farben (das Universum bestritt später, solche Farben und Muster jemals wissentlich zugelassen zu haben) und der Mann im Bademantel, der auch aufgetaucht war, entleerte prompt seinen Mageninhalt (wo er herkam aßen die Leute offenbar Wolle).

„Irgh, Merlin, sag ihm, dass soll er lassen!“ befahl der junge blonde Mann, der ebenfalls mit einem „puff“ auf der Lichtung gelandet war, sich aber im Gegensatz zu dem Menschen, der offenbar Merlin hieß, grazil hatte abrollen können. Merlin war einfach wie ein nasser Sack auf den Boden geplumpst und versuchte gerade, den Dreck von der Kleidung zu bekommen.

„Ich kann ihm höchsten sagen, er soll zu Gaius -- huh.“ Merlin hielt inne und schaute sich um.  „Wir sind nicht mehr in Camelot“, stellte er schließlich fest -- und bekam prompt einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Arthur.

„Ach.“

„Arthur“, sagte nun der Mann mit dem viel zu bunten Shirt und grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Ja?“

„Ja?“

„Ja?“

Jetzt grinste er nicht mehr ganz so selbstzufrieden. „Ich meine meinen Arthur, den hier.“ Er zeigte auf den Mann im steingrauen (oder war es mausgrau oder staubgrau? -- das Universum war sich nicht sicher. Es hatte in Kunst immer eine Vier gehabt.). Er boxte seinem Arthur in die Seite, grinste breit in die Runde und schaute alles in allem viel entspannter aus, als es sich für so eine Situation gehörte. „Hast du mal wieder zu viele Disneyfilme mit den Kiddies gesehen, hmm? Solltest du nicht lieber Sex mit -- “

Ein Handtuch traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und der Mann im Bademantel schaute erschrocken zu ihm rüber. „Ich … ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte“, stammelte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Muss noch der Unwahrscheinlichkeitsdrive sein, oder es waren die Mäuse. Bestimmt waren es die Mäuse.“

„Ich muss zugeben, er hat mir besser gefallen, als er noch Wolle gespuckt hat“, murmelte Merlins Begleiter (offenbar auch ein Arthur, allerdings besser gekleidet als der Arthur in Grau und der im Bademantel -- dieser Arthur trug eine Lederhose und ein weißes Hemd und offenbar gab es keinen Faden wo er herkam, denn das Hemd stand weit offen). „Also gut“, sagte er nun mit was er glaubte sei eine ehrfurchtsgebietende Stimme (das Universum kicherte leise im Hintergrund), „wer von euch Vollidioten hat Magie angewendet und uns hierher gebracht?“

„Ich lass dich nie, nie wieder den Chemiker aussuchen, Eames“, zischte der Arthur in Grau.

„Entspann dich, Schätzchen … Magie liegt in der Luft“, erwiderte Eames und zeigte all seine schiefen Zähne, bevor ihm das Handtuch wieder eine klebte. Arthur in Weiß fing an zu lachen und auch Arthur in Grau konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du sagtest?“

„Fünf? FÜNF?!? Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht zählen kannst? Hab ich jemals FÜNF gesagt? Ich wollte EINEN!!!“ donnerte es plötzlich durch den Wald. Dann wurden ein paar Bäume niedergewalzt und zum Vorschein kam -- ein Kater. Zugegeben, mit Hut und Stiefeln und Degen, aber immer noch ein Kater. Arthur in Weiß lachte ihn aus, bis er sah, was der Kater im Schlepptau hatte. Der Esel war ja noch lustig, aber das große grüne Viech, was so durch den Wald brüllte erinnerte Arthur in Weiß an einige Dinge, die ihm so beinahe das Leben gekostet hätten (und wo er so darüber nachdachte fragte sich ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns schon, wie er das alles überlebt hatte -- er war halt einfach zu geil zum Sterben, entschied der größere Teil seines Gehirns).

„Iche kanne nix dafur!“ verteidigte sich der Kater und setzte seine gefährlichste Waffe ein -- er zog den Hut vom Kopf und schaute das große, grüne Viech aus seelenvollen, großen Augen an.

„Na gut, du süßer kleiner Fell -- LASS DAS GEFÄLLIGST!“ moserte das grüne Ding rum und wandte sich schließlich an die Anwesenden. „Wer von euch ist Arthur?“

Drei Hände gingen zaghaft in die Höhe -- niemand wollte sich ernsthaft mit dem großen, grünen, streng riechendem Monster anlegen.

„Da wird doch der Schlamm im Topf schlecht -- und wer seid ihr Zwei?“ fragte das Monster und deutete auf Merlin und Eames.

„Och, nur Mitbringsel“, sagte Eames breit grinsend und Merlin nickte zustimmend, wenn auch mit der Stirn runzelnd.

„Und ihr seid alle Arthurs?“ Drei Köpfe nickten. „Kater, wieso hab ich drei Arthurs?“

„Bruce musse da was falsch verzstand -- “

„Ja ja, oh man.“ Das große grüne Wesen massierte sich die Stirn. „Nun gut, dann erzählt mal so, was macht ihr so? Und wieso hast du nen Bademantel an? Haben wir dich bei was Wichtigem gestört?“

„Huh?“ Der Arthur im Bademantel wurde leicht grün um die Nase, was das grüne Wesen lustigerweise als eine Geste der Anpassung und Freundschaft missverstand. „Ich … ähm … nein, das ist meine Kleidung. Ich kann mich nicht umziehen, weil ich kein Zuhause mehr hab.“

„Na super.“ Das grüne Wesen sah den Kater böse an. „Ein obdachloser Nichtsnutz ist kein gutes Beispiel um Selbstbewusstsein aufzubauen. Du da!“ Er deutete auf Arthur in Grau. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Geht dich nichts an“, sagte der und starrte ihn böse an.

„Was er eigentlich meint“, sagte Eames und warf seinen Arm über Arthurs Schulter, „ist, dass er gerne Leute um den Verstand bringt, ein paar andere auch um ihr Leben und mit seinem Chef schläft.“

„Auch mies -- das Königreich braucht Nachkommen und so wird das nichts“, beschwerte sich das grüne Wesen missmutig. „Sag mir bitte, dass du ein gutes Vorbild für den jungen Königsspross sein kannst!“ flehte er Arthur in Weiß beinahe an.

„‘Türlich! Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer -- “

„Fällt ständig in Ohnmacht“, kam es hüstelnd von Merlin.

„ -- Bin ein wunderbarer Diplomat --“

„Frauengeschichten die beinahe zum Krieg führten.“

„ -- Nett zu allen -- “

„Bringt Einhörner um.“

„Merlin!“ rief Arthur in Weiß schließlich aufgebracht und schaute ihn böse an. Merlin zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Wie ich sehe, war das eine dumme Idee. So viele Arthurs und alle sind zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Da kann ICH ja ein besseres Vorbild sein“, grummelte das Monster.

„Können wir dann gehen?“ fragte Merlin höflich.

„Huh? Ja, klar … ihr nichtsnutziger Haufen. Alles bleibt immer an mir -- “ doch Shrek redete nur noch mit einer leeren Lichtung und der Wind wehte ein schnell verhallendes „Klingelingeling“ zu ihm hinüber.

_\- fin_


End file.
